kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 178
Celebratory Banquet is the 178th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Now the alliance has been formed between Zhao and Qin. A banquet is being held for all the officials in order to celebrate this new alliance. The people working in the royal palace are preparing the food for all those people. Shin and Kyou Kai are there as well and they have to leave their weapons and have to change clothes. Shin finds this awesome as he sees al these people sitting together and seeing dancers entertaining people. However the atmosphere however doesn't reflect this celebrations as all the officials are looking hostile. Both Shin and Kyou Kai are searching for some empty seats as they arrives somewhat late, not allot of seats are remaining. Suddenly they see some seats available. However some officials see that Shin is about to sit at the wrong table. A voice then tells sitting there isn't such a good idea. Shin is looking up and sees Ri Boku on the other end of the table. Ri Boku tells that is the Chancellors seat. Shin is shocked and jumps backwards and prepares to fight as he then realises he doesn't have his sword with him. Kaine is mad at Shin and asks him on what his doing. Shin knows that they are now allied, but he can't get the idea out of his mind that the man in front of him killed Ou Ki. Roku O Mi suddenly speaks up as he asks of what the point of this is as this alliance will be broken in one of two years. Other officials orders them to endure it as Roku O Mi then grasp him and pull him in the air. Then Mou Bu starts to take the attention. He and his soldiers are drinking all the booze in one go. As soon as they drink everything up, they take their leave. Shou Bun Kun calls out Shin to sit down with him. Ri Boku remembers Shin names and asks if he is Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. Shin is shocked to hear that Ri Boku knows about him. The Zhao soldiers then remember him as well as he killed both Fuu Ki and Gi Ka. Ri Boku then tells he knows why Shin is that angry. He also tells he knows that Shin received Ou Ki glaive. Ri Boku then deduces that Shin must be angry that he can't kill him know. Shin however tells that this is not to place where he will die. He also tells him that the glaive isn't the only thing he received from Ou Ki. He then declares that he, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit will kill him. Ri Boku says he will remember him and accepts his challenge. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Kyou Kai *Shou Bun Kun *Ri Shi *Kou Son Ryuu *Ri Boku *Kaine *Ou Ki mentioned *Roku O Mi *Mou Bu *Fuu Ki mentioned *Gi Ka mentioned Characters introduced Chapter notes *A banquet is being held in the palace. *The Zhao soldiers know about Shin. *Ri Boku knows that Shin received Ou Ki glaive. *Shin declares that he will kill Ri Boku. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters